The Innocent Power: Part 2
by X-Kid J
Summary: Kathy's powers put her in misery. But, they don't compare to the misery of an innocent human being who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Please read and review!!


**Note:** All characters in this story were created by me, all except for Professor X, Mystique and the mutants of Generation-X. He is a property of Marvel Comics.

**_The Innocent Power  
Part 2_**

**__**

**_Intro_**

Kathy Veinheart was always against mutants. Kathy put them in their own class and even got one of her classmates arrested because her classmate was a mutant. While Kathy went to visit her classmate in prison, she talked about how mutants aren't wanted in this world. She said cruel things that were un-called for. As Kathy slowly left the jail cell where her friend was being held, she discovered that she too had a mutant power. She couldn't believe it. When she looked back at her classmate who was in prison, her classmate turned into Kathy. Kathy saw herself from inside a prison cell. Kathy new if anyone found out, she would to be in jail. So, Kathy ran off leaving her a mysterious future.

  
**Chapter 1**

"My daughter? A mutant? How can this be?" Kathy's father said while he sat down with his wife on the couch in their living room.

"Dad, I can't help it-"

"You can't help it? Mutants aren't wanted in this world, Kathy! I guess you aren't either," Kathy's father said the last part very softly.

"Jim! We will still love Kathy the same was as we did before, I'm sure it is some type of allergic reaction," Kathy's mom said trying to clear up the mess.

"Look at are house Martha? Shooting green blasts at everything in sight isn't an allergic reaction. She made a hole in the carpet, she destroyed are expensive vase. She's a mutant," Jim yelled. "I always taught you to hate mutants for what they were. And now you turn on me?"

"Daddy, please!"

"I am not you father. Not anymore."

"Jim? You cut that out right now!" Martha said. Kathy was crying, she didn't know how hard it would be to deal with. "Kathy, we will always love you honey. It doesn't matter if you're a no good mut-I mean, if you have powers."

"Yes it does. I'm a blasted fool! An even bigger fool than Laura!" Kathy ran upstairs to her room. Martha looked at her husband puzzled.

"Laura? Isn't she that girl who Kathy is always in competition against?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I think. Laura Squires, is it? I saw an add in our town's paper. Laura was arrested," Martha grabbed the newspaper and showed her husband. It read, "ANOTHER MUTANT DISCOVERED AT BAILING HIGH." Under the headline with Laura's picture, which said that she had the ability to change hers and anyone's else's appearance at her own will.

  
**Chapter 2**

"Laura, why didn't you change your appearance to look like Kathy and have her look like you. If you called the guard, you could've said that the mutant locked you inside the cell," Jonathan said. Jonathan had brown eyes, dark skin, and short black hair.

"I thought of that. But, it wouldn't have worked. The guard would've asked how I as Kathy whined up in the cell, and Kathy as me, got out."

"You think he would've cared Laura?" Jonathan asked. "People like them hate us."

"Yes, and I think they need to be taught a lesson," Laura said. Jonathan looked confused. "Listen Jonathan. The guard said that he was going to put us both inside the same cell soon. Later when he does, you can scream for the guard and say I'm out cold. While he looks down to check on me, you zap him with your power, and grab his keys. We escape."

"They'll see us leaving."

"No they won't. I'll make us look like we are police officers. After that, we can get our revenge."

  
**Chapter 3**

"Kathy, honey. I'm so sorry for the things I said. I'll accept who you are," Jim said knocking on his daughter's bedroom door. "Kathy? You in there sweaty?" Jim opened the door. Kathy's room was a mess. Clothes were out everywhere, and her bedroom window was open. Hanging out of her window was a blanket tied into a rope. Jim ran over to the open window. Kathy had run away.

"Martha? Martha?! Kathy's gone. She has run away!"

"What? I bet it was because you were so mean to her!" Martha started to cry already.

"Well, we better notify the police."

  
**Chapter 4**

"Mister security guard? Come quick, my prison mate's out cold!" Jonathan yelled.

"What?" The guard said getting a little annoyed with donut crumbs all over his face.

"Look!" Jonathan pointed to Laura. The guard opened the cell and warned Jonathan not to pull any tricks.

"You know, there's another mutant on the lose. I should be trying to find that girl instead of looking at your cell-mate. Well, lets take a look anyway," the guard got down on one knee looking at Laura and Jonathan at the same time. Jonathan couldn't move or else he and Laura's whole entire plan would've been caught. But, Jonathan still attacked. He shot blinding blasts of light at the guard. The guard fell back and grabbed his club. Laura stood up, and Jonathan shot his blasts at the guard's hand. The guard dropped the club and Laura picked it up and hit the guard on the back of the head. The guard was unconscious. Laura changed her appearance to look like the guard, and changed Jonathan's appearance into an older officer.

"You ready, Jonny boy?

"Lets do this!"

  
**Chapter 5**

Two weeks have gone by since Kathy ran away from home. She was now living with the students at Generation-X. She fit in perfectly, and her parents couldn't have been happier.

"Hey Paige. How about playing me in a video game?" Kathy asked.

"Not now Kaiths. Later, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure, Paige," Kathy walked away and walked towards Monet who was sunbathing outside. "Hey Monet."

"Hey Kathy, what's up?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I'm so bored," Kathy moaned.

"Well, I have to head inside anyway," Monet stood up and walked back into the house. Kathy followed and than she sat down on a nice comfy couch. Husk, Synch, Chamber, and Skin walked over. Eventually, Monet joined them.

"Do any of you know when Banshee and Frosty will be back?" Jubilee asked walking over to the group. "Not that I care."

"No idea," Monet answered.

"Don't wait anymore lads and lassies. We're back," Banshee and Emma Frost walked into the room. "And, all of you have been very very naughty. I think you all need to be punished."

"Yes," Emma smiled evilly. She posed as if she was going to shoot a psychic bolt at the students, and Banshee posed as if he were going to scream, but no power came out.

"That's not them. It's someone else," Monet said. "Whoever you are, show your true selves now!"

"Gladly," Emma Frost said. Her appearance then changed into a girl with long brown hair and a pretty face. Banshee's appearance changed into a boy with dark skin and very short dark brown hair.

"Laura and Jonathan!?" Kathy shouted. "What do you want?"

"Our revenge!" Jonathan yelled. He shot powerful blasts of blinding light at the students. The blasts made big explosions that were caused by Laura's changing appearance power. The explosions just added fear.

"Laura? Jonathan? Kathy? Stop!" A familiar face ran into the room. It was none-other than Jennifer. "Laura, Professor-X came to my house and told me to find you and get you all to stop your fighting! Now, stop!"

"Never Jennifer. It is all because of her!" Laura pointed to Kathy.

"Why me?"

"It was your fault why I'm like this now, Kathy! You're a mutant too now. You say a world doesn't belong with people like us, so lets get rid of them all, all except for me and Jonny. Starting with you first!" Laura held up her powerful gun blaster and shot a powerful pink plasma blast at Kathy that nobody could sustain. The blast slowly headed towards Kathy. Kathy was too scared to move.

"No!" Jennifer yelled. She jumped in front of the blast and landed on the floor. Her stomach was bleeding. Laura dropped the gun and ran up to Jennifer. Everyone surrounded the two.

"Jennifer? Why did you do that?" Laura cried. "On my escape, Professor-X came to me and told me to destroy Kathy because she was the cause of the horrible fear in the future. Why did you come back Jennifer, why?"

"Professor-X told me to...uh...stop you," Jennifer said slowly. Her voice was fading.

"This is the work of somebody else. But we must find this girl medical attention immediately," Monet said.

"Don't worry...about-" Jennifer dropped dead in Laura's arms. Laura held Jennifer tightly crying.

"Call an ambulance! Please!" Laura begged. "...Please!"

"She's dead. I can't contact her at all with my telepathy. Do you see what your anger did?" Monet asked.

"It caused an innocent human to die," Husk said.

"No!" Laura cried. Everyone mourned the loss of Jennifer, nobody wanted to believe it.

  
**Chapter 6**

"What's going on? Where am I?" Jennifer asked in a blue and purple surrounding.

"You're in my barrier of dead souls. I brought you here because I can bring your life back. You can get your revenge on your murderers," a woman with purple hair and a pale white face walked up to Jennifer's soul floating around.

"Professor-X! Can't he help me?" Jennifer asked. A telepathic image of Professor-X surrounded the area. Then, the image turned into Mystique.

"Skully, your telepathic powers work like wonders! They allow me to use by shape-shifting power even when you bring myself as a telepathic image somewhere else. But, as for you Jennifer. Listen. Listen child, we want to help you," the telepathic image of Mystique said. "If you join us, you'll get your life back on Earth."

"How?" Jennifer asked confused.

"That's the second part of Skully's power. To bring back the dead as if they never died," Mystique said happily.

"Who killed me?" Jennifer asked. "I can't remember."

"The students at Generation-X were laughing as Laura Squires held a gun up to your head. Two of your old classmates, Jonathan and Kathy chanted 'shoot! Shoot!' They killed you," Mystique said.

"They did?" Jennifer asked. "Why?"

"They wanted you dead."

"Fine, I guess I'll join you," Jennifer said softly. She was very hesitant. Then in a flash, Mystique, Skully, and Jennifer were in a dark room. There were no more telepathic images.

"Good, dear child. Now go to bed, your room is that way," Mystique said. Jennifer walked off. Skully walked up to Mystique and sighed.

"You know that if Jennifer finds out that you lied to her, she'll want revenge," Skully said.

"Yes, I know. She must never let Laura tell her that I was Professor-X talking to her in person," Mystique pointed out.

"Yes. You did a great job telling Laura to kill Kathy, and telling Jennifer to head to Manhattan to stop the fight," Skully complimented.

"Thank you. Well, our first liberation of mutants has begun. We are now all about guilt, not innocence. Soon, we will recruit more mutants and we will soon be the future leaders of this country. Then after that, the world!" Mystique said boldly.

"Yes. And it's all going to start with this young Jennifer. She doesn't know yet that when I brought her back to life, I combined her with three souls of other deceased mutants," Skully said happily. "So now, she has the power of Dark Phoenix, Revanche, and Haven. She's more powerful than any other mutant alive."

"Will she be able to control it?"

"Yes."

Please visit my X-Men page at http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/  
[The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]

[  
][1]Next Fic:  
_**The Organization of Guilt**_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



End file.
